


Lessons in Guiding an Old Fool's Heart

by kuro_shinji



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro_shinji/pseuds/kuro_shinji
Summary: Where Percival Graves is angry and determined, Queenie is the mother we never know we needed, Jacob is a saint and Tina is not amused.





	1. Tina and the hopeful grump

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I'm Kuroshin. This is the first fanfiction I've wrote after a long time and it's also my first for this fandom. What I felt when I left the cinemas after watching Fantastic Beasts leads me to write this. It's still a work in progress but I promise to update it at least once a week. Credence didn't deserves what he got in that movie and Colin Farrell is such a heartthrob I want Percival to be a good guy even if he might be not, which I guess we will all finds out in the next four movies. In this story, I want to explore more of the character Percival Graves, Credence Barebone, Porpentina Scamander (though she's still a Goldstein in this), Queenie Goldstein and Jacob Kowalski. I want to explore their thoughts and motivations while adding in the relationship between Credence and Percival as they are the main focus in this story. Enough babbling, I hope you have an enjoyable read and please leave a kudos or comments or both and I promise to read them all and improve my writing.

Percival Graves rarely gets angry. How can he be when he is indifferent towards most things? At least that was what Tina thought of her boss, the Director of Magical Security of MECUSA. Right now though, the expression on his face could only be described as livid and absolute hatred. The said man is currently furiously turning pages after pages of the report from Tina on the incident with the Obscurus and what it had done to the city, his face turned from livid to downright horror. 

“Where is he?”

“Where is who, sir?”

“Credence, of course! Who else would I meant?”

“He is believed to be dead, sir. The search for the boy have turned out fruitless, absolutely no traces of him anywhere. The obscurus was destroyed, sir. No one think he survived the attack.”

“You mean no one think twice about killing a child who just need some helping hands and calm him down? What the hell were you guys thinking?”

“Sir, the order came from the President herself. There is nothing else that could be done about it. Credence lost all control and the obscurus was running rampant on the street. They all did what they thought was best for the city, for us.”

“You are surprisingly calm about this, Miss Goldstein.”

A moment of silence passed, then she answered with an almost detached tone that she had done her best to protect him. Her and the english magizoologist both. Almost, but not quite successful. She didn’t correct him on him using Miss instead of Auror though. She is hiding something, after all. Thank goodness for a sister who is a Legilimens or she won’t have to learn Occlumency. Your sister knowing your thoughts is one thing, her knowing about the things you imagine when you saw a particularly handsome boy or a cute girl is another thing. Tina shuddered at the thought.

A long suffering sigh follows. Tina took a look at her boss and noticed that although physically he look pretty much the same after some pepper up potions and a two week house rest though a bit gaunt looking and thinner, he look like someone had just poke a hole in his body, took all the insides out along with the bones and put it all back in after jumbling it all about. He look like despair clad in a human form. Perhaps something could change that. But she need to confirm something first, after all it’s not only her restored position as an Auror that are being at a stake here. 

“Why are you asking about that boy sir, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“How long have you known him, Auror Goldstein?”

Ah, so he noticed her reaction. Good at Occlumency she might have been, she really need to train in schooling her expressions. 

“Two weeks of observations, met him twice, first when I stop that disgrace of a human that he called mother and second when the incident happened, sir. Why?”

“I only known him for a week. But a week is more than enough for me to see that he does not deserves all the things that had happened to him. You know that he still wishes for that wretched woman’s happiness when that said bitch had gave him 24 lashes on his back just the night before? For helping a stranger who asked for directions at that?”

Oh, she wasn’t sure about that anymore. If anything, the boy in question now think nothing about said woman. In fact, she is sure that blasted bitch is the last thing that would be in his thought right now. He is busy adjusting with his new life, which with the Obscurus is now dormant, is going to fill with him learning magic to prevent anything like that ever happen again. And living as a wizard, if not in this country then maybe someplace else. Oh, Director Graves is still talking.

“... nothing but adding to his misery. I failed him.”

Err,what? Is this the same Percival ‘ you-average-people-cannot-fathom-my-magnificence ‘ Graves, Director of Magical Security of MACUSA? What the bloody hell had happened during the week of his acquaintances with Credence and his capture for a month? Ooppss, she really should cut her time with Newt. If she started saying ‘bloody hell’ in her head, surely it’s only a matter of time before she really said it with her mouth. Damn that englishman and his soft voice. No don’t go there, Tina.

“You didn’t failed him, sir. He was tricked by that bastard Grindelwald. We all were.”

Add that to another thing that Tina wish had never happened. How can no one noticed the man was replaced? With a dark wizard, at that. Not that Percival Graves was a ray of sunshine. That man wear that black suits of gorgeousness so good that Tina was worried some of the people who saw him were stupefied. So good at looking dark and brooding that no one think of suspecting his already suspicious actions, like demoting her for example. She is still bitter about that even though it wasn’t his fault. No matter, that bastard is now in custody. She can torment him later in his cell. Maybe she can bribe the aurors guarding him to scratch a plate with a fork. Maybe two plates and forks. The thought amused her so much that she almost missed Director Graves’s reply.

“... don’t understand. I told him maybe I could help. But I needed some time so we should wait until I returned from Europe. I didn’t even told him who I am. If I had just took him with me then, this would have never happened.”

“You are not one to break rules, sir. Despite your capability of breaking bones with your bare hands, you can never break a rule. And saying things like that doesn’t really make a difference now, does it? What happened had happened. And it wasn’t your fault to begin with. It was the rules that makes us incapable of helping him and other people. Wizards and No-Maj alike.”

“Then why does it feels like it is? Why am I feeling guilty? I had nightmares about him every night and every time I asked about him, all of you refused to answer. And after two weeks, only now you’re telling me? If this is how you care Goldstein, I’m afraid to see how you love.”

Now that was uncalled for. Still, she can’t say anything about that. The guilt she’s feeling about not noticing anything wrong with the imposter is still quite strong after all. And the man is angry and sad, understandably so. Right, time to test the water.

“Well if he is still alive, what can you do? Nothing, Director Graves. He is still considered as a threat and if he showed up anywhere in America, they will happily drag him to prison. Without thinking twice, if I might add.”

“Is he?”

“Is he what, sir?”

“Is he still considered a threat?”

“Yes, I didn’t see anything changed about his status.”

The man opened his mouth, seemingly about to say something. But seconds later he’s back to read the report as furiously as he did before, if not even more. Tina wasn’t sure if she is dismissed or not so she remained seated until after a few minutes later, when her boss told her so. Not one to be left without an answer, she asked the man what will he do.

“I’m going to take care about his status. Give me a week or so and he will be safe to return here, not that he is alive to do so isn’t he, Auror Goldstein?”

His words might be taken as he said it by someone naive enough to believe it, but his eyes has a look that is just this close to a desperate hope. He thinks Tina knows something about the boy or even might be hiding the boy in her house and he is desperately hoping that is the case. Sighing internally, she hopes she’s not putting anyone in danger for this.

“I’m sure if he is, he will if he wishes to. Not that he is alive though, but this is the least we can do to do right by him. Let him to be known as a wizard rather than a kid harboring a dangerous creature that will wreak havoc at any chances.”

And with that, she stands up to leave. But she was stopped with a soft voice calling her.

“Tina..”

Wait, is there anyone else in this room? Nope, no one but her and the director. Did he just called her by her nickname? Heavens above, will it start to rain Baby Ruth tomorrow?

“Yes, sir?”

“...”

“Sir?”

“Just.. Keep him safe, will you? You and the english magizoologist and you sister as well. If anything happens, contact me. I will help in any way I can. Don’t talk to anyone else in this building about it except me, though. I don’t think I can trust anyone now.”

“Talk about what, sir?”

She winked and open the door and again, was stopped by her boss this time calling her formally.

“And please, don’t use ‘bloody hell’ in a conversation. It’s enough that I will lose one of my brightest Auror sooner or later, but hearing you talking like an english woman will make me wondering where did I go wrong in life.”

Darn it! He really love to have the last word, don’t he?

“Understood sir.”

And with that, she left the office and went straight to her cubicle. She can’t wait for lunch, she have a great news after all. Credence has been asking for Director Graves almost everyday that she almost feels guilty about telling him to wait. She is sure this news will make his day. But first, she really need to finish reorganizing her files. Whoever replaced her during the time she was demoted really did a great job at ruining her filing system. When she finds out who it was, she’s going to send Queenie their way.


	2. Queenie the tea lady and desperate thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is revealed about Queenie, her actual boss and something is made certain. Promise aside, everyone just want to make Credence happy. And Abernathy who still can't read the damn signal.

_ “You failed this department, Unperceivable Goldstein. What is your excuse for that?” _

 

_ “None, sir. I have no excuse for that. Grindelwald is a very good Occlumens that I can’t read anything beyond what he projected. And my own carelessness that made me decide I didn’t need to probe his mind further.” _

 

_ “Because?” _

 

_ “Because he was impersonating the Director of Magical Security, sir. If we don’t trust our people, who else can we trust?” _

 

_ “Fair enough. But don’t make the same mistake again, Goldstein. Trust no one, not even me. You’re dismissed. Return to your usual post.” _

 

_ “Sir, may I ask you a question?” _

 

_ “You may.” _

 

_ “What exactly are we going to do? About Grindelwald, I mean.” _

 

_ “We are still in the middle of a discussion about it. Ultimately, it’s up to the President. That is if the International Confederation of Wizards didn’t meddle first.” _

 

_ “Will they, sir?” _

 

_ “There were some talks about that. Particularly about a wizard named Dumbledore. I trust you’ve heard about him?” _

_ “An english wizard, yes? I always read his column in Transfiguration Today. What about him, sir?” _

 

_ “Rumour has it that he is the only one who can take Grindelwald in a duel. They were friends in their youth. That is our main concern, right now. As the International Confederation can just send him as a representative and be done with it. And if they do, we can do nothing about it either. We don’t need another scandal on our name. That being said, he need to be executed, not dueled. I don’t know what they’re thinking.” _

 

_ “What about the Obscurial, sir?” _

 

_ “Just keep it to ourselves right now. The Obscurial is a wizard, first and foremost. We don’t want to endanger him needlessly. How’s he doing, by the way?” _

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Queenie Goldstein is the tea lady of the Wand Permit Department and several other departments on the same floor, or at least that is what everyone thought. Because if asked, no one can tell what her formal job title is, everyone just know her as the very beautiful tea lady of Wand Permit. In truth, she is an Unperceivable whose main duty is to weave through people’s mind and analyze it. Anyone with thoughts that revealed themselves as a criminal or was determined with a plan that is harmful to MACUSA or their kind as a whole, will be persecuted by her department.  


The Unperceivable is a relatively new department. Formed in 1920, initially the department was created as the counterpart of the Unspeakables from Ministry of Magic, Great Britain and only have a handful of members. But the idea was scrapped under then newly appointed President of MACUSA, Seraphina Picquery on the ground that they don’t really have a reason to conduct experiments that they have no hope of understanding. Because of that, the department’s duty since then turned into something akin to the Secret Police of MACUSA. The head of the department is Dieter Elsner, a man in his middle 40’s. His second in command is a woman who’s can rarely be seen around and the rest of the department only consists of 15 people. Like the english counterpart of their department, they can’t talk about their job, operating entirely in secret. The members of the department are scattered around MACUSA. Some in the Auror department, others landed in some menial job. Queenie is one of them.

  
  


“Miss Goldstein, how are you?”

Ah, here comes Abe. 

“Mr. Abernathy, I am fine, thank you. I was just about making some coffee. Would you like some?”

“Oh, it’s fine. I’m heading to the Auror department.”

_ She is so beautiful. If I ask her out for a dinner, will she say yes? Oh god, don’t smile at me like that. What if someone sees? Play it cool, Abernathy. Still, she is so … _

Tuning out the rest of the thought, Queenie continues to prepare the coffee while smiling and told Abernathy he better get moving or he will be late. She focuses on the thoughts of other people bustling in the hallway while Abernathy sputters and muttered something then went away. Nothing seems amiss. People are still thinking about the incident fifteen days prior. There are also others who’s thinking about mundane things. Queenie like those the most.

_ ‘I hope she will be surprised and say yes.’ _

_ ‘Will that man be at the bookshop today, I wonder. No-maj he might be, he is still a fine man.’ _

_ ‘No! I think I left the house unlocked! Oh god, should I go back home and check?’ _

  
  


And every now and then, there are thoughts that makes her uncomfortable with her ability. It also makes her wonder why can’t people live without hurting others. Just be nice, it’s so easy.

 

_ ‘Mary will never find out. She is my best friend, no way she would think her husband is cheating on her with me. That poor girl has always been rather slow.’’ _

 

_ ‘That interfering woman always have something to say! Can’t you just shut up, old woman?! When are you going to die?’ _

 

_ ‘Be safe, my boy. Please be safe. I don’t care if you hate me, just be safe Credence. Be safe..’ _

 

Hold on, there. There is only one person beside her and her boss who knows Credence is alive and Queenie’s pretty sure that person is not a man. Unless Tina have another set of voice that she uses to think, which is unlikely. 

 

Intrigued, she turned down the hallway and the thought is getting louder and louder. Finding herself standing in front of the Director Graves’s office, she sighs. Of course it was him. He’s the one who cares about the boy the most, poor at showing his affections he might be. Teenie, what have you done?

 

“Queenie?”

 

“Teenie, dear. I was about to deliver some coffee to Director Graves. Before that, can I talk to you please?”

 

Frowning, Tina agreed and together they headed to the isolated ladies’ room at the end of the floor. After casting the Disillusioning and Silencing charms, Queenie turned to her sister.

 

“Now dear, what did you told Director Graves? I thought we agreed we won’t tell anyone else about Credence. Too many people are in this already, honey. We can’t afford to take another risk.”

 

“You heard his thoughts, then? I thought Director Graves is exceptional in Occlumency? You said so, the first time we met him.”

“He’s stressed, Teenie. The moment he heard our voices right outside his office, he barricaded his thoughts. I can hear nothing from him now. Well?”

“What did he think about?”

“Credence, of course.”

“In what way, Queenie?”

“In the way someone who cares a lot do.”

“You’re not going to tell me, are you? Well, you heard it yourself. He cares about Credence and frankly, whether we like it or not, it’s him Credence needs the most right now. You know that child is always asking about him. This is the least we can do for him, Queenie. Lodgings aside, Credence needs emotional support and frankly, I think Director Graves needs it too.”

Queenie know this, how could she not? She heard that boy’s thoughts everyday. Heard the muffled sobs every single night. They have tried to cheer him up, oh they tried. And Credence, lovely boy, also did his best to cheer up. Busying himself in learning magic with Newt’s wand, sometimes even learning it wandless. Taking care of the beasts inside of Newt’s suitcase, helping Jacob with his pastries making and whatnot. Still, the heart wants what it wants. They can’t make him happy the way Director Graves can. The best they did is making the boy content. And just content is not the way to live. That is merely surviving.

“Still, what about his status Teenie? He’s still in the danger of being captured. The entire MACUSA is a danger to him.”

“That is what I wanted to talk to you about. Director Graves is working on it. He asked us to give him a week, at the very least.”

“Oh honey, do you think he can succeed changing the status? The Council won’t approve it, for sure.”

“He have his ways, he’s not the kind of man who’d make an empty promise. Trust me on this please, Queenie?”

Things were so much easier when Teenie can’t do Occlumency, just 2 years ago. Now she can’t even probe through her mind without her noticing it. Oh dear, she just hope they won’t place Credence in a further danger. The boy had been through a lot already.

“Okay Teenie but he can’t see Credence. At least until his status’ changed. We need to protect him, Teenie. We promised.”

“I know, Queenie.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. About Queenie, yes. To me, she is a badass. She can read minds without even trying and she never let the things she learned about people change her. She's very sweet so I think why not making her sweet and badass at the same time. Her boss, Mr. Elsner is a very wise and warm person. Not a fan of politics, he only want the best for the people. The next chapter will be updated as soon as I can. As always, kudos and comments are very appreciated. This story is not betaed so if there's anyone who's willing to help me with it,please, contact me. English is not my first language. Come talk to me on tumblr at kuroshinjithings.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is from Tina's POV. I can't help but thinking even though she is a serious and straight to the point kind of a person, her mind is full of sarcastic remarks and thoughts that never surfaced to be seen on her expressions. Thank you for reading this and you can find me on tumblr at kuroshinjithings. Next will be with Queenie's POV, hopefully.


End file.
